


Longing

by chrobins



Series: the little things [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: I think I'm going to start a mini-series of Otabek and Yuri...their relationship is so pure! I love this platonic romance about them, and I want to dive into my ace headcanons for Yuri and Otabek, and a different kind of love than like Viktuuri <3 Also because underage lolNOTE: If I ever do write something intimate with OtaYuri, Yuri will be at least 17 or 18.





	

Longing was a new feeling for Yuri. Being a lone wolf most of his life, depending on someone else had been a strange concept. He had always had moments when he missed his grandpa, when he was angered that Viktor left Russia for Yuuri...but nothing to the extent that he had felt right at that moment. It was a strange feeling, laying down on his own bed and feeling completely small in his room. Being alone Yuri was used to; being lonely was not.

 

And no matter how disgusting it felt to think about it (his mind kept anchoring his feelings to that of Viktor and Yuuri, which made him sick), Yuri knew exactly who it was that he longed for, but he had trouble figuring out  _ why. _ It frustrated him so much that he had locked the door and refused to go to practice one day. His body felt emotionally and physically drained, a new concept Yuri was unused to.

 

Yuri grabbed his phone and scrolled through what little contacts he had. And for a solid five minutes, his thumb hovered over a name that made his heart race. It was such a strange feeling that his throat closed up and he felt sweaty and didn’t realize he had hit the call button.

 

“Hello? Yuri, is that you?” The deep, endearing voice coming over the receiver on speaker, making Yuri jump, startled by it. When Yuri couldn’t talk, the voice continued. “Are you okay?” He asked, voice calm despite Yuri being unresponsive. But Yuri was breathing, at that was fine. “Well…” There was a bit of shuffling on the other end. “If you don’t want to talk, that’s okay. I might know why you called anyway.”

 

Yuri scoffed. “I didn’t know you became a telepath.” He joked with a bit of venom in his tone, though it was soft in its meaning. 

 

A short laugh bubbles from Yuri’s phone. “You’ve been silent the entire time and  _ that’s  _ what you say to me?”

 

“Shut up, Otabek.”

 

“Well, that would defeat the purpose of a phone call, wouldn’t it?” Both of the two males were silent, Yuri trying to think of what words to say, Otabek waiting patiently. It was then that Yuri felt so inexperienced; when was the last time that  _ he _ had called someone.

 

Otabek was patient, fortunately for Yuri, because it took the Russian male a lot more time to actually think of sentences that didn’t begin with “shut up” or “ugly.” And Otabek didn’t seem phased by Yuri’s dirty mouth. 

 

“I...I just…” Yuri began, stuttering and fumbling on his thoughts that nothing more came out.

 

“Just...talk like we normally do.” Otabek said finally, after another stretch of silence. “Talk to me like I was right there in the room.” Another small pause. “Like we’re playing video games, or talking about our performances...just like we normally do.”

 

Otabek’s words caused a wave of calm to come over Yuri. As he settled into the mattress, melting into the blankets and his pillow, he took a deep breath and talked. He talked about the first thing to came to mind, how annoyed he was about how a kitten ignored his calls and ran away from him. Yuri talked like he had when he met Otabek in Spain, when he made his first friend, when they talked and talked any Yuri had almost never felt happier.

 

_ His first friend. _

 

“Yuri.” Otabek interrupted after a while, stopping Yuri’s rambling. Yuri could hear the smile on his voice.

 

“What?”

 

“Come outside.” It took Yuri just a second to interpret the words before he obeyed and peeked out the window to the street below. Then he could hear the bike both through the phone and outside. 

 

Yuri laughed, a light jingle of a sound. “What the hell, Otabek.”

 

Otabek waved at Yuri up in the window. “Didn’t I tell you? I knew why you called...because I was feeling the exact same way.”

 

Yuri felt his entire body blossom with warmth as he settled for putting on a winter coat, set with a good hat, scarf, and gloves before running downstairs to meet the other skater. Otabek greeted him with a gentle smile.

 

“You wanna get on?” He asked though he knew the answer, handing Yuri his helmet.

 

Ecstatic, life back in his cheeks and a pep in his step, Yuri took the helmet with a wide grin. “Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought! and should I continue this series and add more?


End file.
